Tromperie
by Zhusidinuo
Summary: Elizabeth a trompé Will. Elle a trompé son mari avec le meilleur ami de ce dernier, Jack Sparrow. Peut-être que ce n'était qu'une impulsion du moment pour Jack. Ou peut-être.. était-ce autre chose? (plus vraiment oneshot ;; chap deux)
1. Default Chapter

Titre :  Tromperie

Auteur : Zhusidinuo

Base : Pirates des Caraibes

Genre : romance, SLASH/YAOI/MENxMEN!!! SI VOUS AIMEZ PAS, VOUS LISEZ PAS!

Mot de l'auteur :

Ben voilà, un petit oneshot sur PotC, j'espère que vous apprécierez ^^. Et comme le dit le genre, si vous aimez pas les relations menXmen ou vouez une admiration sans borne à Elizabeth, ne lisez pas.

Et les reviews sont toujours les bienvenus ^^.

Tromperie 

Elle m'a trompé.

Je n'en reviens tout simplement pas, Elizabeth m'a trompé. Et pas avec n'importe qui, hein, mais avec mon meilleur ami, celui que j'accueillais toujours chez moi avec joie et bonne humeur, mon complice, Jack Sparrow. Mon pirate d'ami, Jack. 

Bordel.

Dire que j'avais tout donné à cette femme. Je l'ai aimé. Naturellement. C'était dur de ne pas aimer une femme aussi classe qu'Elizabeth. Je l'avais 'volée' au Commodore Norrington en premier. Ensuite, à son père, en la mariant et en l'emmenant habiter avec moi dans une petite maison de Port Royal. Elle avait pourtant l'air heureuse.. mais il y a à peine une journée et demi, quand elle m'avait avoué ses frasques avec Jack, elle sanglotait à en perdre toutes les larmes de son corps. Bien sûr Elizabeth. Tu penses réellement que je vais te pardonner? Moi qui a su te rester fidèle malgré toutes les demoiselles de chambres qui me reluquaient du coin de l'œil! C'est ça, _Miss Swann_.

Je ne suis quand même pas un imbécile.

Quand je suis allé questionner Jack, les poings serrés et la rage au cœur, il a seulement haussé les épaules et m'a répondu, avec sa voix nonchalante :

« - C'est ça être pirate, moussaillon! »

Je veux bien comprendre que la traîtrise fait partie de l'univers des pirates, mais c'était vraiment obligé, la tromperie avec la femme de son meilleur ami? Ça en a l'air. Mon opinion des pirates n'était déjà pas très haute, à présent, elle coule dans les flots. Je serre les poings de rage.

En plus, il n'y a pas moyen de les laisser en 'amoureux', vu que je suis coincé sur ce bateau –oh non, excusez-moi, navire. Parce qu'il a fallu qu'Elizabeth, s'ennuyant de l'aventure, insiste pour que nous montions avec Jack Sparrow, alors qu'il naviguait un peu partout. Il disait vouloir se rendre dans une île inconnue, remplie de richesses. Naturellement, je n'ai pas pu dire non à ma dulcinée, je l'aime tant.

Alors nous avons embarqué dans la Perle Noire avec assez pour durer des mois et des mois. Au début, Elizabeth ne me lâchait pas d'une semelle, et se montrait décidément plus impulsive le soir. Je me suis dit que, sortie de son carcan de convenances, elle se sentait plus libre. Mais après quelques semaines, je me suis rendu compte qu'elle ne faisait plus rien, et qu'étrangement, ses visites au capitaine Sparrow étaient fréquentes. Pas de nuit, bien sûr, elle a quand même de l'intelligence, la Swann.

Enfin.. maintenant que je le sais, je ne peux plus vraiment changer quelque chose. À présent, c'est chambre à part, pour nous trois. Elle ne doit plus contenter le capitaine, parce que, par la fenêtre de ma porte, je l'ai souvent vu quitter sa chambre, l'air totalement enragée. Et dans un sens, ça me faisait plaisir de la voir ainsi. C'est peut-être pas gentlemen, mais elle l'a mérité. 

De mon côté.. il n'y a pas grand chose de mon côté. Je vois mon univers s'écrouler, quoi. Heureusement qu'Elizabeth n'était pas tombé enceinte de moi. Je vois bien le pauvre gosse tirer après la robe à froufrous de sa mère et demander pourquoi son papa il est pas là.. et elle, engoncée dans son travail (parce que une mère qui a trompé son mari, c'est déshonorant, papa Swann ne la garderait sûrement pas avec lui),  lui répondrait qu'elle lui dirait quand il serait plus grand..

Hmm..

Vision de rêve. Même si c'est cruel pour elle, je lui en veux terriblement. Elle fut la seule femme que j'ai aimé dans ma vie. Oh bien sûr, j'ai bien rencontré une ou deux femmes de peu de vertu dans ma vie, mais rien de passionnel. 

Peut-être que je devrais en vouloir à Jack, aussi. Après tout, il a fini par ne plus la repousser. Parce que je sais qu'il l'a repoussé aux premiers abords. Je le sais tout simplement parce qu'Elizabeth, revenant de ses visites au capitaine, se jetait sur moi avec des airs de lionne affamée. Je ne me posais pas de questions, je suis un homme, dans ces moments-là je profite, c'est tout. Et puis, je n'arrive pas à être rancunier envers Jack. C'est naturel chez moi. Peut-être est-ce parce que mon père et lui s'entendaient bien.. peut-être. Reste qu'il m'est impossible de lui en vouloir.

Alors que je voulais rester seul, accoté au bastinguage, une voix trouble ma tranquilité. Je me retourne, contrarié, prêt à me défouler sur celui qui vient me déranger. Et je me fige.

Jack.

Dans toute sa splendeur. Avec son attirail de pirate, sa chevelure pour le moins très originales avec ces perles et ces plumes, son chapeau et.. son irrésistible regard entouré de khôl. Je jurerais qu'il lit à travers mon esprit avec ces yeux perçants.

Je me mets de dos à l'océan, le fixant sans sourire.

« - Que me veux-tu, Capitaine? » je ne peux m'empêcher de mettre de l'emphase sur le mot Capitaine. Il le remarque, car il plisse légèrement les yeux.

Il vient me rejoindre contre le bord.

« - Je.. hmm.. voulais savoir si ça allait. Tu es plus solitaire ces derniers jours. »

Dans un sens, cela me fait plaisir qu'il s'inquiète pour moi. Si si. Vraiment. Mais vu d'un autre côté, cela me plait de voir qu'il se sent coupable. Car cela paraît dans sa voix. Monsieur Sparrow regrette d'avoir exploré plus minutieusement la personne d'Elizabeth. 

« - Si tu veux savoir, Jack, ça me fait mal. Très mal. »

« - Je sais. » c'est déjà cela. Au moins, il ne m'a pas demandé de préciser. 

« - Pourquoi? »

Bien entendu, je ne peux empêcher ma voix de trembler en disant cela. C'est quand même dur parfois d'être un 'passionné'. On ne contrôle jamais ses émotions. 

Il caresse son menton mal rasé d'un air songeur. Je me surprends à penser qu'ainsi, sérieux, et non bouffon comme il a l'habitude d'agir, il est plutôt.. mignon..  non, pas mignon. Ce mot ne convient pas à Jack Sparrow. Charmant alors? Pas assez fort pour le trouble qui s'installe dans mon ventre. Exquis. Oui. C'est l'adjectif parfait.

Il plonge son regard dans le mien.

« - Je suppose que, ne pouvant pas obtenir ce que je voulais, j'ai pris ce qui passait. » Me voilà insulté pour Elizabeth. Comment peut-il dire que ma FEMME est « ce qui passait »?! Mais je le laisse continuer.

« - Une autre femme que tu as abandonné? »

« - Pourquoi c'est toujours obligé que ce soit une femme? » grogne-t-il.

J'en reste médusé. Il se tourne vers moi, fait un petit sourire. Et constate que je rougis énormément. C'est plus fort que moi, son sourire est.. irrésistible. Si j'avais su que moi, défenseur de la gente dame, je rougirais pour un homme.. homme qui, d'ailleurs, lève la main pour caresser ma joue.

Je frissonne.

« - Tous les trésors ne sont pas fait d'argent et d'or, moussaillon.. »

Il passe sa main sur ma nuque, me force gentiment à me rapprocher de lui. Cela l'étonne (et moi aussi, je dois l'avouer) que je me montre si peu réticent. Je dois le dire, l'idée d'embrasser ces lèvres ne m'est pas désagréable.. 

Le soleil était couché depuis longtemps, les étoiles étant hautes dans le ciel, par dessus nos têtes. 

Mais pour moi, c'était le début d'un nouveau jour.


	2. réponses aux reviews

Mot de l'auteur :

Bon, voilà, ce sont les réponses aux reviews. D'habitude, je n'y réponds pas lors du dernier chapitre ou d'un oneshot, mais comme beaucoup de personnes ont demandé une suite, je me suis dit que ce serait un peu moche de ne pas donner de nouvelles.. donc, 

Il n'y aura **pas** de suite à moins que j'aie une idée, ce qu'il n'arrivera peut-être pas. Si vous avez une idée pour un deuxième chapitre, une qui tient la route et qui ne se sépare pas trop du genre de la fic (donc, pas de suicide d'Elizabeth ou de trucs comme ça), n'hésitez pas à me le dire! Je prends toutes les suggestions ^^! Il y a toujours les reviews, et sinon, vous pouvez me le dire en mail (sailorsilver45@hotmail.com) .

Donc, les reviews :

**Linou** : je l'ai dit, one shot :p donc, à moins que j'aie une idée, je compte pas la continuer ^^; mais il faut pas que tu tues Sacha et Lyn et Drago ;_; qui je vais dessiner dans des positions compromettantes sinon??? ;____;! Merci pour le comment ^^.

**Zor** : ouééé vive Johnny Depp, et puis vive Orlando Bloom aussi.. l'est trop beau 3!

**Molianne** : moi aussi je l'aime pas mais bon, j'ai pas d'idées pour la suite :/! Et puis c'est vrai qu'ils sont cutes ^^ si j'étais capable de dessiner la coiffure compliqué de Jack je les mettrais ensemble.. mais bon..

**Galadwen** : ben si justement, je l'imagine très bien gay moi! C'était même mon but principal de cette fic, les mettre ensemble! Ils sont mignons ensemble :p tu trouves pas? 

**Lyn** : t'inquièèèèèètes pupuce chérie je la laisserai pas tuer Lyn :p mais le chantage ne marche pas, je fais pas de suite.. à moins d'avoir une idée, blablabla *se répète beaucoup ^^;* merci pour le comment!

**Laraeliae Black** : you could talk in English I would understand :p I'm so glad that you like my fic! Yes, that's hard to get reviews when you don't write in english.. I wish I could continue my fic but I don't have any ideas :/..

**bv** : merci beaucoup ^^ j'ai eu beaucoup de difficultés à ne pas tomber dans l'OOC vu que je connais pas très bien les personnalités de Will et Jack.. mais bon.. si tu dis que j'ai bien fait mon travail d'auteur, tout va bien alors ^^! Comme je l'ai dit, c'était une oneshot donc je prévois pas de suite, sauf en cas d'idée soudaine.. merci du commentaire!

**Pirates lover** : bah c'est sûr que si tu ne lis pas beaucoup de slash/yaoi (les mots qui définissent les relations menXmen), ça peut sembler bizarre :p mais je crois qu'ils sont super bien ensemble.. seulement, je crois que tu vas trainer un assassinat derrière toi parce qu'il n'y a pas de suite de prévue ^^; merci du commentaire!

**Tam **: hehe :p désolée Tam, mais comme je l'ai dit je continue paaaas! Eille tu te rends tu compte, Charles yé trop cheap pour lire ma fic et me reviewer *iconohmondoux* lol :p!


	3. trésor

Titre : Tromperie

Auteur : Zhusidinuo

Base : Pirates des Caraibes

Genre : romance, SLASH/YAOI/MENxMEN!!! SI VOUS AIMEZ PAS, VOUS LISEZ PAS!

Mot de l'auteur :

OUIII J'AVOUUUUE LE MONSTRE DE L'ENNUI M'A FAIT ÉCRIRE LA SUITE! *a honte* 

Tromperie deux

Gnuhuhuhu.

J'ai vachement bien fait de me la taper la Miss Swann. J'arrive toujours pas à y croire. Faut penser que le Dieu des pirates m'aime bien la tronche, finalement. Mais que dis-je, c'est impossible de ne pas m'aimer, bien fichu comme je suis..

Oui, bon. 

À présent qu'Elisabeth est en pleurs dans les bras d'un moussaillon quelconque (parce que Will l'a quitté, et moi je ne veux plus d'elle –elle est en manque de sexe, faut la comprendre.. ), moi je me fais son ex, c'est à dire le fameux et sexy Will Turner. Et c'est le paradis.. hmmm.. je ne comprends pas comment elle a fait pour s'intéresser à moi alors qu'elle pouvait avoir le plus fameux des trésors. Et pas un qui est d'or ou d'argent. 

Mon trésor à moi. 

Il aime bien que je l'appelle ainsi lorsque nous nous prélassons dans mon lit. Je ne pense pas qu'il aie compris pourquoi je rajoute « à moi » mais il le saura bien vite.. je suis jaloux. Possessif. Comme avec la Perle Noire.

Breeeef. Je disais donc que nous nous prélassions au lit. Je ne peux m'empêcher de laisser mon regard dériver vers son torse imberbe. C'en est presque une invitation à aller le bécoter. Ce que je vais faire, tiens. Il rigole bêtement, murmurant que ça chatouille. M'en fiche, j'aime entendre sa voix.

Cette voix si charmante qui m'a séduite dès que je l'ai entendu. Passionnée, pleine de conviction, aww.. lorsque je me suis battu contre lui dans la .. for.. forge-truc, je l'ai tout de suite remarqué, le cœur qu'il mettait à ne pas laisser échapper un pirate. Et puis, il avait l'air terriblement sexy, en sueur, l'épée à la main, les yeux flamboyants. … je ne devrais pas m'imaginer cela, ça me donne encore plus le gout de lui sauter dessus.

« - À quoi penses-tu, Jack? » murmure-t-il alors que je joue dans ses cheveux désordonnés. Rah, cette voix!

« - Pas à grand chose, trésor. » il rougit un peu. « juste à la fois ou nous nous sommes rencontrés… »

« - Ah, cette bataille, n'est-ce pas? » il fait un petit rire. « dire que si tu n'avais pas sorti ton pistolet je.. »

Brm. Oui. Sans commentaires, disons. Il s'est tut, naturellement. Il faudrait qu'il cesse de dire des choses stupides de temps en temps. Son visage montre une expression troublé. Je soupire bruyamment et le ramène contre moi, posant un baiser sur son front.

« - Et alors? Je l'ai sorti, ce pistolet. »

« - Je sais mais.. »

« - Chut. Je t'aime, gamin, ok? » 

Il semble plus rassuré et me fait un sourire lumineux. Argh. Trop craquant. Je le serre dans mes bras, posant mes lèvres sur les siennes en souriant. Un silence s'en suit. 

« - Dis, Jack? Que ferons-nous quand les autres l'apprendront? Enfin, les autres.. je veux dire.. »

Will détourne son regard. Je comprends tout de suite ce dont il parle. Elizabeth.. cette sale pute serait capable d'aller nous dénoncer aux autorités dès qu'elle saurait pour lui et moi.. faut dire qu'aimer un homme, un vrai, c'est pas tellement bien vu de nos jours. En fait, je pense même que cela nous conduirait à la potence. Et cette fois, je ne pense pas qu'il y aura un beau ténébreux pour me sauver.

Je sens que ça l'angoisse horriblement et ne peut empêcher mon cœur de se serrer. Je ne veux pas qu'il aie mal. Pour une fois que je pense à quelqu'un d'autre avant moi.. 'savez, pirates, et tout ce que ça inclut.. déjà que je sais qu'il a souffert parce que j'ai couché avec sa Swann, je ne veux pas en rajouter. Mais il doit comprendre, je faisais cela pour l'avoir lui, il n'y avait aucune manière de le faire quitter Elizabeth sauf celle-ci.. donc, à présent, je dois le rendre heureux. Je suppose que ça veut dire de le rassurer, aussi.

« - De un, ils ne l'apprendront pas de sitôt, et de deux, s'ils osent faire de quoi, je les jette par dessus bord! »

« - Quoi, uniquement ça? Tu es un pirate qui a bien bon cœur! » il fait un petit sourire.

« - C'est toi qui déteint sur moi, Will-je-ne-suis-pas-un-pirate. »

Ooooooh! J'ai bien fait de prendre un ton sexy, langoureux, car le gamin prend l'iniative et je me retrouve sous lui, qui est assis à califourchon sur mes hanches. Moui, bouge un peu, oui, comme ça, nan pas trop.. je ne peux retenir le gémissement qui sort de ma bouche. Il a l'air satisfait. Il m'a dit être un débutant, mais il est franchement doué.. Will se penche et capture mes lèvres, passant ses mains sur mon torse, sur mes hanches, sucotant chaque morceau de peau. Je ferme les yeux. Oh bordel… ça prouve que ça vaut la peine de chercher pour des trésors, celui-ci en est tout un! 

Il m'enflamme, tout simplement. Par le simple contact de ses doigts, je perds la tête, je ne peux m'empêcher de soupirer de plaisir et de respirer plus rapidement. Par le simple son de sa voix je ne peux pas ne pas frissonner et espérer que cette même voix dure dans ma tête pour l'éternité.

C'est simple. Il me rend fou.

Il ramène un peu les couvertures par dessus nous et s'allonge sur moi. Ça.. ça vaut bien dix pièces d'or plus tous les joyaux du monde entier!

J'ouvre les yeux et, le regardant en souriant, je tourne la tête de côté et je souffle doucement sur la flamme de la bougie..

« - KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! »

Grmbl.. j'aurais peut-être dû barrer ma porte hier soir...

Mot de l'auteur :

Un peu plus court que ce que je fais d'ordinaire, mais bon..


End file.
